The ESC Unit's focus on Characterization of hematopoietic stem cell (HSC) and progenitor cell aging, identification of candidate age-regulated genes as targets for therapeutic intervention has been focused on establishing a solid platform for which all experiments will be built from. The Epigenetics and Stem Cell (ESC) Unit largely uses the murine model system to study the hematopoietic stem cell (HSC) compartment and the alterations that occur during aging. The ESC unit is continuing breeding and aging murine colonies for experiments and have expanded our research to include other species of animals including Fisher (F-344), Fisher X BN (F344BN) and Bronwn Norway (BN) rats and non-human primates. We have also begun exploring epigenetic aspects of human primitive cell aging We are currently working on projects that fall into six main research categories with aging HSCs as the primary cells of interest: Epigenetic regulation, Reprogramming, Sex-specific aging phenotypes, Extrinsic Contribution, Interventions, and Additional Model systems.